Demonic Blade
by Jinoki-The-Silver
Summary: Berapa banyak jiwa dapat seseorang miliki? Apa yang terjadi ketika dunia Anda tahu datang runtuh di sekitar Anda? Izanami Amaya adalah untuk mencari tahu ketika dia pergi dari putri disalahgunakan dari dunia kita ke ninja paling kuat di dunia Naruto.


**Demonic Blade**

Chapter 1 Done! Used to be A swords blade

New Story Silahkan baca! NO flamers!

Takdir adalah hal yang sangat menarik. Mungkin itu Nasib yang membawa saya di sini. Di tempat ini, dengan orang-orang, yang pada kenyataannya seharusnya tidak pernah ada, tapi lakukan, dan aku tidak akan dengan cara lain. Apalagi sekarang yang saya tahu yang sebenarnya.

Tapi aku semakin di depan diri saya. Mari kita mulai dari awal ...

3 tahun yang lalu ...

"Amaya! ANDA MATI KETIKA AKU CATCH ANDA!" Ayah Suaraku terdengar melalui hutan gelap. Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat mencoba untuk memblokir itu dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku sudah aman tapi tidak bisa.

Itu adalah saat turun salju di luar dan aku dingin membeku karena fakta aku bersembunyi di pohon berlubang dan hanya mengenakan gaun panjang hitam paha dan jaket Grrrr hijau (Invader Zim aturan!). Sepatu saya mana untungnya sepatu bot gothic yang memiliki gesper di bagian depan. Lain kemudian bahwa saya benar-benar kosong pada elemen.

"Amaya MANA ANDA ANDA SEDIKIT BITCH!" Ayah Suaraku berteriak sekali lagi melalui pepohonan. 'Dia tidak bisa menemukan saya. "Saya pikir air mata mulai terbentuk di mata saya. 'Dia tidak menemukan saya! "Saya menggigil dalam ketakutan ketika aku mendengar langkah kakinya berjalan dengan susah payah mulai tumbuh lebih dekat. "ANDA BISA" T SEMBUNYIKAN selamanya!

Membuka mata saya, saya melirik sebuah lubang kecil yang berada pada tingkat mata saya dan harus menahan dalam ketakutan terkesiap saat melihat ayahku berdiri tepat di samping pohon. Aku bisa mencium bau alkohol gelombang meluncur dari dia dan itu membuat saya ingin muntah. Aku benci alkohol, bau, rasa, efek, semuanya. Ayah saya menyukainya dan setiap malam setelah dia pulang kerja ia akan minum sampai ia pingsan di lantai. Namun malam ini berbeda.

"Amaya!" ia berteriak sekali lagi, aku terus mulut, berdoa bahwa dia tidak akan dengan keajaiban menyadari bahwa pohon itu berlubang dan menemukan aku. Melihat gerakan hati-hati aku melihat dia kembali ke pohon dan mulai bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan. Aku mendesah lega dan perlahan-lahan bergerak kaki saya sedikit mati rasa dan tangan sehingga aku berada di posisi merangkak, aku merangkak keluar dari pohon. Berdiri saya mulai berjalan dalam arah yang berlawanan ayahku sedang menuju, artinya aku sedang menuju ke arah danau.

Bahkan melihat es di bawah kaki saya saat aku berlari aku dalam keadaan shock dijelaskan seperti saat bunyi terdengar dan saya jatuh melalui lembar es, di tengah danau. Aku bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku menendang, tidak peduli seberapa keras aku berenang, aku tidak bisa mencapai permukaan, dan saya baru saja keluar dari gelembung udara.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan saya untuk melihat ke bawah tetapi ketika saya melakukan flash emas menarik perhatian saya. 'emas? Di tengah danau Ichiru? "Mendorong ke samping aku sekali lagi mencoba untuk berenang untuk permukaan hanya saja kali ini bukannya tinggal meletakkan aku perlahan mulai ditarik ke arah apa yang saya lihat sebelumnya. Semakin dekat saya sampai di sana semakin saya menyadari bahwa itu bukan emas saya melihat itu adalah gagang untuk pedang!

Mencuat keluar dari berani besar adalah ditangani putih Katana pisau, dengan emas berlian berbentuk pasak, dan pelindung tangan emas. Pada pisau itu sendiri adalah desain naga emas dengan mata hitam. Pedang lubang tampaknya memiliki aura surgawi untuk itu. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan saya untuk meraih tanganku dan perlahan-lahan tarik pedang bebas dari berani.

Yang aku tahu adalah bahwa segera setelah pedang itu gratis, saya pernah bisa lagi bernapas, tapi aku berada di tengah sebuah hutan tidak diketahui, masih basah kuyup, dan masih beku. Tidak hanya itu, tapi pedang itu menghilang. Meskipun tidak turun salju di sini (yang merupakan pertanda baik), saya masih tidak sabar untuk menemukan tempat tinggal dan mendapatkan hangat. (mudah-mudahan kebakaran ^ - ^)

Berjalan sekitar untuk sedikit sementara aku segera menemukan sebuah gua kecil yang saya bisa tidur dan membuat api (Terima kasih tahun bersembunyi di hutan dan pengetahuan Perpustakaan!). Gathering tongkat cukup untuk memulainya dan menjaga itu terjadi sampai pagi, saya mulai bekerja. Setelah sekitar 20 menit atau jadi saya punya api mulai dan menarik jaket saya lebih dekat ke tubuh saya dalam upaya untuk tetap hangat. Gagak rambut panjang saya sudah longgar ketika mencoba untuk menjauh dari ayah saya, dan untuk menjaga telingaku hangat saya ditempatkan kap saya di kepala saya, pada dasarnya saya adalah salah satu gadis melihat aneh saat ini.

Saya memutuskan untuk mencoba dan tidur sedikit dan kemudian mencari tahu di mana aku berada di pagi hari. Namun saya tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan paling tidak cara saya direncanakan.

3rd Person POV

Dua tokoh berjubah berjalan perlahan melalui hutan menuju tempat Amaya adalah saat beristirahat. Salah satu tokoh dan yang paling terlihat memiliki dua ekstensi besar Venus perangkap lalat yang menyelimuti atas kepalanya dan tubuh. Rambutnya pendek dan hijau dan matanya kuning. Setengah dari tubuhnya putih dan yang lain hitam, dan dia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan awan merah dan interior merah. Dia sekitar 5,8 ft tinggi.  
"Jangan mengingatkan kita." setengah menggerutu hitam putih membuat setengah roll matanya.

"Jujur mengapa begitu negatif?" putih setengah bertanya.

"Karena dia menjengkelkan." setengah hitam menjawab mental membayangkan bahwa orang berputar bertopeng jatuh dari tebing.

"Apakah di sini!" Tobi disebut berdiri di pintu masuk ke sebuah gua kecil tempat cahaya api bisa dilihat.

"Siapa yang itu tidak dapat menjadi seorang ninja." Setengah hitam Zetsu menyatakan, "Mereka akan menggunakan genjutsu untuk menyembunyikan menyalakan api ... dan gua."

Tobi mengangguk setuju dan perlahan-lahan memasuki gua hanya akan tertangkap basah oleh apa yang dilihatnya. Berbaring di samping api itu seorang gadis sekitar 17 tahun, dengan kulit putih pucat, dan rambut panjang gagak yang mencapai pinggangnya. Dia mengenakan jaket hijau aneh yang tampak seperti beberapa jenis anjing, lebih dari gaun panjang paha hitam dengan sepatu bot hitam aneh.

Yang lainnya adalah sekitar 5,7 dan mengenakan syal hijau di atas keringat kemeja hitam dan celana panjang dengan baju lengan aneh. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh topeng lollipop berputar dengan hanya satu lubang di atas mata kanannya, dan dia memiliki rambut pendek gagak yang masuk ke segala arah.

"Aku tidak percaya Pein-sama adalah membuat kita melakukan hal seperti misi membosankan peringkat rendah." setengah hitam Zetsu mengeluh.

"Jangan Marah Zetsu-san!" Tobi disebut dengan sukacita saat ia terpental sekitar jalan dengan gembira, "Aku dengan kau!"

"Jangan mengingatkan kita." setengah menggerutu hitam putih membuat setengah roll matanya.

"Jujur mengapa begitu negatif?" putih setengah bertanya.

"Karena dia menjengkelkan." setengah hitam menjawab mental membayangkan bahwa orang berputar bertopeng jatuh dari tebing.

"Apakah di sini!" Tobi disebut berdiri di pintu masuk ke sebuah gua kecil tempat cahaya api bisa dilihat.

"Siapa yang itu tidak dapat menjadi seorang ninja." Setengah hitam Zetsu menyatakan, "Mereka akan menggunakan genjutsu untuk menyembunyikan menyalakan api ... dan gua."

Tobi mengangguk setuju dan perlahan-lahan memasuki gua hanya akan tertangkap basah oleh apa yang dilihatnya. Berbaring di samping api itu seorang gadis sekitar 17 tahun, dengan kulit putih pucat, dan rambut panjang gagak yang mencapai pinggangnya. Dia mengenakan jaket hijau aneh yang tampak seperti beberapa jenis anjing, lebih dari gaun panjang paha hitam dengan sepatu bot hitam aneh.

Sebentar ia hampir putus menutupi sebagai Tobi, tapi menenangkan diri dan berkata, "Gadis Pretty Apakah Anda yakin ini adalah orang yang tepat Zetsu-san?"

Dia benar-benar tidak membutuhkan jawaban tanaman Mans. Dia bisa merasakan chakra nya sendiri, tapi bagaimana mungkin?

"Yah mari kita kembali ke pangkalan sebelum dia bangun." Zetsu mengatakan boredly, "Tobi Anda membawa dia."

"Hai!" orang lolipop disebut sebagai ia meraup gadis itu dan mengikuti kembali hijau semi-mitra menuju dasar. Menyelinap puncak turun di gadis yang tidur ia bertanya-tanya ingin tahu, 'Wonder di mana dia mendapat jaket yang dari. "

Bab Ok Ditulis ulang Pertama Selesai!

Silahkan Review! Atau leprechaun jahat akan membuat Anda!


End file.
